MySims Time Travel (Console) Story
This is the full, in-depth story of MySims Time Travel (Console). Notes *Words inside asterisks are actions or descriptions of what's on screen*'' Note: Words after a character's name and a colon are the character's dialogue. (Words in parentheses are notes about the current cutscene or mission) Note: (Words after a character's name and a colon and inside parentheses indicate a character thinking) Name indicates the name you chose for your character Opening Cutscene '*We see a scientific lab with T.O.B.O.R. at a computer. The camera turns to show us Dr. F wearing a blowtorch mask with a blowtorch in hand being used on a machine. Dr. F stops using the blowtorch, takes off his mask and looks at T.O.B.O.R.* Dr. F: T.O.B.O.R., I need you to test out my Time Machine! T.O.B.O.R.: Last time I was your test subject, I blew up! Dr. F: No, last time you teleported to the other side of town. The time before that is when you blew up. T.O.B.O.R.: It's just as bad! Dr. F: What if I say please? T.O.B.O.R.: I don't know, you've never said it before. Dr. F: Okay then... Dr. F: PLEASE! T.O.B.O.R.: Good enough for me. '*T.O.B.O.R. walks over to Dr. F* Dr. F: Just step inside. '*T.O.B.O.R. steps inside the Time Machine* Dr. F: Remember, to get back you must press the button next to you. T.O.B.O.R.: Okay. '*The Time Machine's doors close and Dr. F takes out a device with an antena and button on it. He presses a button and then the doors open to reveal that T.O.B.O.R. has disappeared* Dr. F: I'm pretty sure the Time Machine was supposed to go with him. Oh, well! Back to improving it! '*The camera flips to the door and Sylvia walks in* Dr. F: Oh, Sylvia! Thank goodness you're here! I need you to get me my wrench! Sylvia: No! I'm tired of 'getting this' and 'getting that!' And you never even thank me! I quit! Dr. F: But, Sylvia... '*Sylvia leaves* Dr. F: I guess I'll need to hire a new lab assistant... '*Dr. F looks over at the Time Machine* Dr. F: Or two... Create-A-Sim You create your Sim. You only have a few outfits to choose from in the beginning. You also customize your character icon. Present Times Cutscene 1 '*Dr. F is in his lab drawing a poster on his desk. The MySims theme is playing. After a few seconds, the words, 'EA Presents' are shown on screen. A few seconds later, the camera flips to the a closeup of Dr. F's back. He is putting up his poster on the outside of the Town Library. The MySims Time Travel Logo appears after a few seconds and then disappears another few seconds later. Dr. F walks through Main Street back to his lab while the MySims theme is still playing. The theme fades out when he enters his lab. The camera flips back to Dr. F's poster on the Town Library. It is a picture of his lab and some words in Simlish. Buddy walks up and looks at the poster* Buddy: Look, pal! Dr. F is hiring two lab assistants! We should apply! '*The camera turns to show You* You: Yeah, let's head over to his lab right now! (Initiates 'Apply to be a Lab Assistant') Present Times: Apply to be a Lab Assistant Information About Mission '''Objective: Go to Dr. F's Laboratory. Given By: You Rewards: None Dialogue Before Completing Objective Buddy: Come on, pal, Let's head to Dr. F's Laboratory! Luis: I heard Dr. F's hiring new assistants! I don't know why he didn't put an ad in the paper, though. Shirley: Hey, Name! Someone told me that doctor fellow is hiring. Travis: I'm thinking about thinking about applying to be Dr. F's lab assistant. (If you try to enter any other building) You: (I should be getting on my way to Dr. F's.) Present Times Cutscene 2 (Occurs after you complete 'Apply to be a Lab Assistant' and walk inside Dr. F's Laboratory) '*Camera moves to Dr. F, who is talking to Gordon and Ian Arneson* Dr. F: So you both want to be my lab assistant? Buddy: We do, too! Dr. F: Ah, more applicants! Come over here and I'll go over the rules of the competition! You: Competition? Dr. F: Yes! '*The camera flips to Dr. F standing in front of You, Buddy, Gordon, and Ian Arneson* Dr. F: Our applicants are Buddy and Name, Gordon, and Ian! So, I will give you tasks that are like what I normally would give my lab assistant, except more boring. Whoever does the most the best, will be my lab assistant or lab assistant! Ian Arneson: So you will impart an non-favorable assignment to us that simulates the complexities of being your apprentice and whoever correctly simulates them will become your apprentice. '*Dr. F stares at Ian for a few seconds* Dr. F: I guess. Anyway, the first task is to pay my bill from Shirley's Hair Parlor. Here are some Simoleons to pay for it. '*Dr. F gives You, Gordon, and Ian Arneson each some Simoleons* (Initiates 'Paying off the Doctor's Bill') Present Times: Paying off the Doctor's Bill Information About Mission Objective: Give Shirely the Simoleons for Dr. F's bill. Given By: Dr. F Rewards: None Dialogue Before Completing Objective Buddy: You need to go give those Simoleons to Shirley, pal! Ian Arneson: I will simulate the assigning of currency to Shirley before you! Gordon: I think Dr. F handed me some counterfeit Simoleons. Luis: The news just came out that Dr. F has sent his lab assistant applicants on their first task! Travis: Dang it, I'm too late to apply! (If you try to enter any building besides Dr. F's Laboratory and Shirley's Hair Parlor) You: (I should be heading to Shirley's.) Dialogue While Completing Objective Shirley: Thank you, hon! You: (I should head back to Dr. F's Laboratory now.) Dialogue After Completing Objective Buddy: You gave Shirley the Simoleons? Cool! Ian Arneson: What do you betoken you gave the mazuma to Shirley? Gordon: I don't care you did it first, there's plenty more tasks for me to get ahead. Luis: The news just came out that Name completed Dr. F's first task! Travis: Huh? Oh, sorry, I was watching SimFlix on my phone. (If you try to enter any building besides Dr. F's Laboratory and Shirley's Hair Parlor) You: (I should be heading to Dr. F's.) Present Times Cutscene 3 (Occurs after you complete 'Paying off the Doctor's Bill' and go inside Dr. F's Laboratory) '*Camera moves to Dr. F, who is using a wrench on the Time Machine* You: Uh, Dr. F? Dr. F: I said... '*Dr. F turns to look at you* Dr. F: I DON'T WANT ANY! You: Um... Dr. F: Oh. Nevermind. You: I paid off your bill. Dr. F: Oh, good! '*Ian, Gordon, and Buddy walk in* Ian Arneson: I tried to pay off your bill, but Shirley said that Name already did! Dr. F: You should've been faster. Ian Arneson: I was more expeditious than any of them! Dr. F: Anyway, the next challenge is to fix the air conditioning in my lab. '*The camera turns to show a step ladder below an air vent on the ceiling* Dr. F: You can use that ladder to get into the vents and from there you'll have to find your way to the main A/C unit. Then repair it. Dr. F: Go! (Initiates 'A/C Trouble') A/C Trouble Information About Mission Objective: Fix the lab's air conditioning. Given By: Dr. F Rewards: None Dialogue Before Completing Objective Buddy: Just go up that ladder, pal! Ian Arneson: I will not dirty my complextion in that oxygen ventilation! Gordon: I hope I won't get lost in those vents... Dr. F: Just find your way through the vents to the main A/C unit. (If you try to exit Dr. F's Laboratory) You: (There's no reason to go outside. I should stay inside.) Dialogue While Completing Objective You: (I should go tell Dr. F I fixed the A/C.) Dialogue After Completing Objective Buddy: Sweet, pal! I can already feel the air! Ian Arneson: Why can I feel air...? Gordon: Oh, well. I suppose I can try again in the next task. (If you try to exit Dr. F's Laboratory) You: (There's no reason to go outside. I should stay inside.) Dr. F: You fixed the A/C! (Initiates 'Present Times Cutscene 4') Present Times Cutscene 4 (Occurs after you complete 'A/C Trouble' and talk to Dr. F) Dr. F: Alright! I've seen enough! I know who will be my new lab assisant! Buddy: I hope it's you, pal! Dr. F: It's... '*The camera zooms into Dr. F's face* Dr. F: Wait, where's my clipboard with my results? It's gone! What am I going to do? '*Dr. F starts crying* Name: Don't worry, doctor. I'll find it for you! Dr. F: Oh, thank you, Name! I think I left it at library! Ian Arneson: Why were you at the library during the last competition? Dr. F: I don't know, I wrote my reason on my clipboard. (Initiates 'Lost: Clipboard') Lost: Clipboard Information About Mission Objective: Find Dr. F's clipboard at the Town Library. Given By: Dr. F Rewards: None Dialogue Before Completing Objective Buddy: I wonder why Dr. F was at the library while you were in the ventilation... Dr. F: Please find my clipboard! Ian Arneson: I am not communicating with you! Gordon: Honesty, I forgot my library was still open. Travis: How's it going, Name? Luis: The news just came out that Name is looking for Dr. F's clipboard at the Town Library! (If you try to enter any buidling besides Dr. F's Laboratory and Town Library) You: (I should be finding Dr. F's clipboard.) Dialogue While Completing Objective You: (I should get this to Dr. F now.) Dialogue After Completing Objective Buddy: You found the clipboard? Cool! Ian Arneson: Hmph! Gordon: Good job finding Dr. F's clipboard, Name. Travis: Did you know our town has it's own news app? The news just came out that you found Dr. F's clipboard! Luis: Nice clipboard! (If you try to enter any buidling besides Dr. F's Laboratory and Town Library) You: (I should be giving Dr. F his clipboard.) Dr. F: Thank you! (Initiates 'Present Times Cutscene 5') Present Times Cutscene 5 Dr. F: And the winner is... Dr. F: Ian Arneson! You and Buddy: What? Buddy: But, Will completed all your tasks first! Dr. F: Yes, I suppose. But on my clipboard, the winner is Ian Arneson. '*Dr. F walks over to his computer and starts using it* Buddy: Pal! You need to go convince Dr. F that we deserve to be his lab assistants! (Initiates 'Convincation') Convincation Information About Mission Objective: Convince Dr. F to hire you and Buddy instead of Ian. Given By: Buddy Rewards: Lab Coat Outfit Dialogue Before Completing Objective Buddy: You gotta convince Dr. F, pal! Just socialize with him until he is convinced! Ian Arneson: Ha! I recieved the laboratory apprentice position! (If you try to exit Dr. F's Laboratory) You: (There's no reason to go outside. I should stay inside.) Dialogue While Completing Objective (After socializing with Dr. F) Dr. F: You know, I think you would be a great lab assistant... FOR SCIENCE! (Initiates 'Present Times Cutscene 6') 'To Be Continued' The story is not anywhere near finished, so don't think it ends here. I will be adding more story whenever I have time! Category:Under Construction Category:Story Category:Script